Resisting Fate
by shoujolover22
Summary: I suck at summaries. L and Light are destined to destroy each other by fate as is obvious in the anime and manga. How will they cope with their feelings for each other despite this. Yaoi duh


AN: So this is a quick Death Note fanfiction written for my sister for Christmas. She wanted Light x L so here it is. Never written these two before but oh well. Oh and I didn't look over this a second time. I'll probably rewrite it later once I get some critisism and commentary.

And for those of you that follow my story "Let's go the Distance", I am sorry I haven't posted in ages. Exams and NaNoWriMo and then christmas and job issues got in the way. I intend to finish it over break though.

* * *

Resisting Fate

"Ryuuzaki. I need to take a shower," Light stated one day as the two were seated on a sofa reading. It had been almost three days since L had chained himself to Light and he hadn't been able to shower since. Light wondered how much longer L was going to keep this twisted little idea of his in place. They had been sleeping in the same bed and being way to close for Light's comfort in general. At least maybe in the shower he would be able to get a few minutes of peace from L's constant stare.

L took another sip of his coffee and stared at Light with his shadowed eyes. "Ok," he said after a few moments of silence. L sat his coffee cup down and began to head towards the bathroom dragging Light along with him. L opened the door of the bathroom and walked in closing the door behind the both of them. Light watched as L began to remove his clothing.

"Ryuuzaki! What are you doing?" Light protested.

"You said you needed a shower. I need one too so why not conserve water. Besides, you didn't actually think I would remove these did you?" L said as he lifted his hand and pointed at the handcuffs.

Light looked down at the ground. This guy seemed to be eternally geared towards pissing him off. What was he to expect though? They were rivals, both bent on the other's total destruction. Light turned away and began removing his clothing as well. They came to the slight issue that they could not fully undress without removing the handcuffs. L looked at them contemplatively.

"I guess I have no choice," he said as he unlocked the handcuff on his arm briefly enough to remove the wad of clothing that was now hanging from the chain. He slipped the clothing off and redid the handcuff. L focused his attention on Light and mentally sighed. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find the brunette attractive. Even though he knew in his head that he was Kira, he couldn't change what he felt in his heart every time he looked at the boy or every time he fell under Light's intense gaze.

Light shifted uncomfortably under L's stare. Why was he staring at him so intently? He had found himself asking that question many times. L would often simply stare at something and it always made him curious as to what could draw his attention so much. Light tore his attention from the staring L and parted the shower curtains.

"At any rate let's just get this over with," Light said as he looked at the shower. He was moderately surprised. It was definitely large enough for two people to share comfortably. He stepped over the thresh-hold of the shower and made room for L to climb in as well. L turned the shower knob and warm water began to flow from the showerhead drenching the two young men. The two remained with their backs to each other for most of them time.

After both had finished shampooing L turned to Light. He still was not completely sure of what the feelings he had for Light as himself were. In his mind Light was Kira and as such he deserved to be brought to justice. He felt though, that when he finally did prove Light to be Kira that at the same time he would be removing something important from his life. Light was the first person to have ever been this close to him. Even if it was just an act on Light's part, it didn't change the fact that he had begun to have feelings for him. He had to determine what his real feelings for Light were, he finally determined.

"Yagami-kun?" L said in a hesitant voice as he rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

'What could he want?' Light wondered. He turned around and looked at L who was a lot closer to his face than he had thought. He jumped backward slightly though not very far considering that he was in a shower.

"Ryuuzaki! Don't scare me like that," Light stated.

L moved closer to Light and rested his hand on his shoulder once again bringing his face dangerously close to Light's.

"Ryuuza…," Light had begun but was stopped abruptly by L's lips clamping tightly over his. Light made to push L away but something in him prevented him from doing so. The two separated after the brief contact and simply stood looking at each other contemplatively. The shower was still running and was bathing them in a constant stream of pleasantly warm water.

"Interesting," L said aloud. He hadn't expected that reaction from Light. They were clearly both unsure of how they felt and he felt an eagerness inside himself building.

Light snapped out of his stupor. "Interesting! What was interesting? Why did you do that?"

"Yagami-kun. I think I might have a small problem," L began.

"Che," Light scoffed. Of course L had problems. Did he ever look in the mirror? He had a lot of problems.

"Yagami-kun, I think that over the course of our time knowing each other, I have inadvertently become attracted to you," the dark-haired boy said plainly as if he were stating his hypothesis for a scientific experiment.

"What?" Light's heart had skipped a beat. What was L talking about? Was this just another one of his bizarre tricks or mind games?

L stepped closer to Light and pressed his lips against his once again. Much to Light's own amazement he was not resisting. Light wondered in the back of his head why this felt right, why he felt like the two of them should have done this before. Light felt L's tongue pressing against his lower lip begging entrance into his mouth. Light parted his lips, allowing L's tongue to work its way in. He tasted sweetness in his mouth. Light grabbed onto L's shoulders and began to kiss him more forcefully. He pushed L away and into the other wall of the shoulder so that he was the one in control. He was in control. He always had possessed the urge to dominate L in everything they did. This was obviously to exception. In the back of his mind Light wondered what he was doing. Why was he giving in to L's obvious trap, at least what he thought was an obvious trap?

L allowed himself to succumb to Light's dominance for once. The two had clamored for victory over one another in everything from tennis to the issue involving Kira. L found that at this moment, it didn't matter if Light was Kira, it didn't matter if he was submitting to Light, and it didn't matter how wrong the emotions that he was feeling now were.

The two continued to kiss each other passionately as Light's hand began to wander lower on L's body working it's way across pale delicate flesh. 'His skin is so smooth,' Light thought to himself absently. He brushed his hand across L's aroused member and began to touch it tentatively. L squirmed in response to the contact and moaned almost in protest as Light began stroking him. Light moved his other hand to L's chest, locating a nipple and teasing it. He released himself from the kiss and began trailing hot kisses onto L's neck, nibbling as he went.

"Yagami-kun!" Light called out as Light began to stroke him more fervently. L's body was on fire. Why was he feeling this way? Did he really love Light? 'How could this have happened,' he wondered to himself. But his thoughts no longer mattered he realized. All that mattered right now was the one who had him pressed against the wall at this moment and the building pressure he felt low in his body.

"Yagami-kun! I'm going to..ah!" L cried out as he came in Light's hand. The water quickly washed the sticky fluid off his skin and down the drain. Light wondered to himself whether he really should do what he was having extreme urges to do. He loved seeing L writhe under his control. He turned L around and pressed him forcefully against the wall. He began biting at the dark-haired boy's neck once again as he pressed one of his fingers into L's entrance. L moved reflexively away from the intrusion but Light pushed his finger forcefully in and L gasped. Light inserted a second finger into L's rear and began stretching the walls.

"Yagami-kun!" L cried. He craved more. He wanted Light inside of him, not just this teasing feeling.

As if understanding L's pleas, Light positioned himself at L's entrance and pushed his entire length into L's tightness slowly. He gasped at the constricting sensation of the walls.

"Aahh!" L gasped. He felt as if he were going to split in two as Light pulled out and pushed in harder and farther than the first time. He felt intense pain and gritted his teeth attempting to bear it. After several thrusts L began to feel a lot less pain as a wave of pleasure washed over him. It didn't hurt as badly and he wanted Light to go faster.

Yagami-kun.." L began.

"Call me by my name," Light said in response.

"Light please….faster," L pleaded. Light obliged and quickened his pace. He felt amazing. He continued to pound into L repeatedly and picked up a strong rhythm. He felt himself coming to climax as L moaned underneath him.

"Light! Ah..aaH!" L called out his name.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light called out the only name he could as he came hard inside of L. The two slumped against the wall of the shower and embraced each other.

"Light…I…love you," L panted out between labored breaths.

Light hesitated for a moment. This wasn't a trap or a trick. These were L's honest, true feelings. He felt relieved and exhausted. It had been his first time and it had left him quite weary.

"I love you too, Ryuuzaki," though it pained him immensely to say those words the two repeated them several times over as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

The two eventually stood up and exited the shower. They dried each other off with the towels in the bathroom. L undid the handcuff's allowing the two to dress comfortably. Light brought L into a final kiss before they prepared to leave the bathroom.

They both knew in the back of their heads that they would never be allowed to be together. They both knew that they were going to both do their best to bring the other to ruin. L had resolved to bring Kira to justice, and Light as Kira had resolved to kill L. They both knew it would come to an end eventually though right now it seemed that it didn't matter that the two were destined to cause each other's destruction. All thatmattered was that they were together, like this.

* * *

AN: Please comment. I know the story sucks but I would like to know other people's opinions too. ^_^


End file.
